my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 37
Your Average Class Meeting Every step that Miranda took towards the dojo of her trainer, Kiba Megane, felt like a punch to the gut. With the Sport Festival finished life went on like normal and that meant she had to get on with her training. Miranda had spent a lot of time sulking since the Sport Festival had ended. Though she had supported her class part of her was jealous of anyone who managed to enter the battles. She wanted to prove to people she wasn't useless anymore; that she could be a hero. Miranda shook her head looking at the dojo in it's "glory". Kiba will have some sort of punishment planned for sure so it was better to enter and get it over with. With her Gi already worn and ready, Miranda opened the doors and slipped off her slippers. "Kiba-senpai, I am here for my lesson," she shouted and walked towards the lone mat that had seen better days. She started to do some stretches while she waited for Kiba to shout at her. Kiba turned to face the source of the voice. It was Miranda, his sole pupil, who had lost in the Sports Festival. He walked over towards her, a mighty scowl on his face. "Welcome." he said. There was no emotion behind those words, it was said as if it was a fact. He turned away, heading towards his office. "Keep stretching and warming up. You'll have a special lesson today." he continued. It sounded ominous, as if some mighty punishment was incoming. "And, er..." he began as he opened the door to his office. "Don't worry about the Sports Festival. You only had three weeks to train anyways." he continued with a somewhat gentle expression on his face. The sudden change in Kiba forced Miranda to fall and she looked at him, confused. But the expression reverted to the one with the scowl in an instant. "Get back to stretching. Do your pushups, crunches and pullups. Your special lesson will be ready by the time you're done." he spat, just as he slammed his door shut. Miranda had no words for this change in Kiba and instead decided to note it in her head. Maybe he is human... she thought though it didn't last very long as she started to do her usual "warm-up". To most, it seemed like a whole training regimen in itself. As Miranda's body got back to the feeling of numbness and normality, she remembered how much of a monster he was in her mind. ---- Thirty minutes passed, and Kiba slammed his door open, a maniacal grin on his face. Miranda was most likely close to being finished her warmup. "Good news!" he announced, his grin off-putting. "For your special lesson today, you'll be applying your skills in Cobra Kai in a practical situation." he finished. "Basically, you'll be fighting someone today." Miranda groaned as she imagined the many attempts she had tried to use her Cobra Kai on Kiba. Most of it ended up worthless and left Miranda lying on the ground screaming for help. "What joy," she said with no emotion, already rubbing her back and imaging the pain she would be enduring today. A dinging sound was heard, like a bird tweeting. Kiba pulled out his phone, and grin still there. "Excellent!" he announced, rushing towards the door. "Your opponent is here." he said, pulling the door open. With the door now open, it revealed a boy, dressed in a brown hoodie and red sweatpants. The most defining feature the boy possessed were all the bandages, wrapped around him like they would a mummy. Only his eyes, mouth, and fingers were exposed. He was smiling when he entered. "Hey Ki--" he began, until he noticed Miranda. Suddenly, his words cut off and his expression morphed into one of confusion, then panic, and into a monotone expression. He turned back towards Kiba. "I-I'm fighting another person?" Kiba nodded. "Of course! You weren't going to be fighting me, I'd kick your ass." Leo only sighed. "I'll go change into my Gi." he said, beginning to walk towards the change room. But Kiba stopped him in his tracks. "Woah! Be polite, you dipstick. Go introduce yourself to her." Leo shook his head. "...I don't like talking to strangers..." Kiba only scowled. Leo gulped in response and turned towards Miranda. "...H-Hey. I'm Leonid." he managed to murmur, before he ran off towards the change room. Kiba laughed as the boy did so. "Haha! That awkward dipshit." he said, chuckling. He then turned towards Miranda, one his own laughter had faded away into a monotone expression. "You ready to use Cobra Kai?" Miranda nodded. "Seeing as he fought you I am assuming he knows it too? Is this the boy you keep telling me about?" she asked trying to get a gauge on the boy. It was always the quiet ones that caused the most trouble. Midori was proof of it. "What? No." Kiba responded. "I made that kid up to inspire you and stuff. Leonid took on martial arts on his own." Miranda stared at Kiba with sheer blankness. "Whose Gi am I even wearing then?" but she stopped herself, not caring about the answer. "As always you are causing much more problems than they really needs to be Senpai!" "My son's." Kiba responded, his expression blank. But his eyes hid some pain at the mere mention of his son. He snapped out of it. "Causing problems aren't the worst thing. You learn from then, and then you improve." Miranda was getting all kinds of new information today and it was catching her off guard. She didn't even know Kiba had a family never mind a kid himself. Crossing her arms she attempted to pretend she noticed nothing. "Leonid is a relation I am assuming and I am stuck babysitting him, not sure what I am suppose to learn!" Kiba chuckled. "He's my godson." Kiba responded. "And as to what you're gonna learn, its more so for the both of us. By fighting him, I know what you have to improve on from my perspective, and you're responsible enough to learn what you need to work on." Miranda shrugged. "Seems like you just wanted to punish me," with that Miranda finished up her stretches before sighing. "Not gonna scream at him for taking more than a minute?" "Nope." Kiba responded. "His dad scares me." he joked. Just then, Leonid came out of the changeroom, dressed in a white Gi, an obsidian black belt wrapped around his waist. He looked towards Kiba, trying to avoid eye contact with Miranda so he didn't feel more awkward than he always did. "Should I go to the mat?" Kiba nodded, and Leo ran off towards the mat, doing some quick stretches. He patted Miranda on the back. "Now go, uh. Use your Cobra Kai on him. Remember, strike first." She said nothing as she stood on the other side of the mat. She bowed, a small smile on her face, "My name is Miranda Amastacia, I am in your care!" Leonid bowed in response, although he was shaking. Social interactions...they made him nervous. But he was going to fight now, which meant he had to push that all aside, and just focus on the task at hand. He faced Miranda, and entered his fighting stance, exhaling to calm himself down. Miranda's smile disappeared and once she stood back up her eyes seemed to darken. Miranda paced toward Leonid, not bothering to enter her stance. The first strike was the most important one and Miranda knew quite well that it could be game over if she didn't get that strike in. She slithered past, ready to counter an attack, knowing her sudden turn will surely put Leonid on edge, espically seeing as he had been shaking since he noticed Miranda's presence. Leo may have been shaking, but it wasn't out of fear for the fight. It had been for the social interaction, and all thoughts about those had been tossed out of his mind. He was focused at the task at hand; fighting Miranda. She stepped forwards with her right foot and charged towards his left side. From what he had been told by Kiba, this was a Slithering manoeuvre. He stepped forwards as well, moving his left foot perpendicular to Miranda's left heel, and beneath her knee. He brought his foot up rapidly. The purpose behind this was to cause her knee to bend involuntarily, and put her off balance. That was the main threat, but Leo also sent his right arm towards Miranda's right shoulder. If he made contact with her shoulder, he'd proceed to shift into a grapple with both his hand to eventually slam his knee into her gut. All in one fluid motion. Miranda had expected something, after all Kiba didn't seem like the man to allow some weakling to be wandering around in his family, but this was something else. Miranda leaded more to the left, putting all her balance on that leg, while ducking down, twisting her leg in a motion of a turn. As soon as she turned she focused on balancing herself by shoving her right elbow into Leoid's back. She couldn't afford to waste a second to relax as she balanced so there was nothing more to do than attack. Leonid raised a brow. She really had an understanding of Cobra Kai, and she wasn't half bad. Avoiding an attack like that and moving back to avoid and counter was impressive. As soon as she was behind him, he remembered that there were three aspects to the offensive part of Cobra Kai. Due to the proximity, she could use either of them, but her stature most likely meant she'd use the elbows. In an instant, Leonid took a step forward, using his right foot as a pivot to turn and face Miranda. Her elbow was still coming towards him, and he countered in a way embodying a principle of Krav Maga; he slammed his fist into her elbow. Krav Maga required the user to make any offensive move defensive, and any defensive move offensive. By using his offensive punch, he had defended himself from the incoming elbow, as the impact would most likely make the girl flinch. He stepped forward, going to slam the palm of his right hand into her left shoulder. If it succeeded, Leonid would proceed to move forward and slam his bicep into her face to push her down into the ground. The step forward instantly caused Miranda to grit her teeth. He's fast and a good thinker, she noted. She took a step back, not willing to back down her attack before regretting it when his punch came towards her elbow. Taking the hit at full speed Miranda wasn't happy with the power of his punch, she didn't have much time to react as she bounced back on the edge of the mat, regaining her stance. His palm coming for her left shoulder was the next problem for Miranda to deal with. Once again, Miranda leaned to the left and took a step before entering her Slithering again. She feinted towards his right to seem like she was going to attack him again with her left elbow but instead planned on hitting him with her right elbow in the stomach, near the left side. Her body was crouched, almost a duck of sorts, she wanted to keep low to the ground. As Miranda bounced back, Leonid shook his hand. Her elbow had been bony, and now his knuckle was sore. He stared at her when she reentered her stance and moved forwards. She was fast, Leonid would give her that. Her Slithering was phenomenal, as she quickly closed the distance between them, all while laying low. But that would be her mistake. As soon as she feinted the attack with the right elbow, Leonid stepped towards his right. As such, the incoming elbow from the left was ineffective, as it missed its target completely. He assumed she wouldn't have expected that, as most would go left to avoid. However, skilled practitioners of Krav Maga often stepped towards their opponents attack, if potential for a counter is much more prominent. And indeed, a the chance to counter was much more prominent in this situation. Now southwest of Miranda's core, he sent his right hand to make contact with her right shoulder. This was to lead into a setup for a grapple, but Leonid wouldn't stop there. While his hand travelled for her shoulder, his right knee was beneath her, pointing towards the area slightly above the chest. Leonid proceeded to bring his knee up at a rapid speed. Miranda's eyes darted every which way as she looked for an option. This was not part of her plan, she was to win this fight and show Kiba that the Sport Festival was a mistake; she was stronger than he thought. She bolted up straight and instead of taking the hit on the right shoulder it landed more for her chest. Her breath was shaky, she had missed the first hit and now Leonid had kicked her with his knee. With a grunt Miranda fell limp and she couldn't help but let off a shout of annoyance. Was she really this weak? Was she not training hard enough? It seemed that Miranda had given up in the fight as she just allowed her thoughts to drift. Now seeing Miranda lay on the ground, Leonid returned to a normal position. He had won, and it only made sense. He had years of training under his belt, and Miranda had three weeks, from what Kiba had told him. He flinched at the sound of the scream; she was obviously mad that Leonid had gotten that first hit. He felt bad, Kiba was strict. But when Leonid looked over towards Kiba, Kiba was only nodding. Kiba made his way over to Miranda, offering his hand to her so she could get up. "Don't think about losing too much. When we lose, we learn. The secret is to just not lose often." Miranda shook her head. "I keep losing. I keep thinking I have this in the palm of my hand but each time it slips, leaving on a burn," she took Kiba's hand even still but tears were in her eyes. She just wanted to win something. Leonid stared awkwardly, not sure what to do. Fortunately, Kiba did. Kiba yanked her to her feet. He crouched and placed his hands on her shoulders, hushing her. "Hey, hey. You have to lose to win. You know how many times I lost before I won? Once you win, you just keep winning." he began. "Remember, you only trained under me for three weeks. We're gonna keep training, and we'll make you win. Alright?" Miranda looked at Kiba with a bit of confusion. His light and fatherly tones is not something she was used to hearing seeing as he was usually shouting at her like an army commander. She forgot about Leonid being there for a second and kept her eyes trained on Kiba. "Why do you fight Megane," it was the first time Miranda had used his second name with a sort of respect in her tone. "I am losing myself and I am not sure why I should be fighting, who I should be fighting. Am I suppose to be selfish and fight for myself or do I fight for someone else like my parents?" Miranda shook her head. "If I am to fight for someone, what for? I am lost of why I should fight and I believe that has caused me to forget how to stop giving up." "I'll be honest," Kiba began. "I fought for myself. I wanted to improve and not be the runt of my family. So I learned and learned, and made Cobra Kai." he continued. He looked at Miranda, wiping away one of her stray tears. "But you have to realize something, you're not me. And I'm not you. Contrary to popular belief, teachers don't have every answer, and I can't answer your questions. You need to look deep inside yourself, and find out what makes you, you. Only when you understand that, you know what you should truly fight for." Miranda nodded but didn't fully understand what Kiba was telling her. It was a swirl of the moment and Miranda instantly felt bad, realising that Leo was here. Fixing herself she cleared her throat and wiped her face away. "uh... thanks Senpai," as she bowed deeply. Her knuckles were tightly rolled into a fist as she realised her mistake. Turning to Leo she smiled softly. "I am so sorry for letting you see that, I promise I am usually a lot happier than this!" Leo only nodded awkwardly, still not speaking. Kiba smiled at the sight of it all. "I have a proposition!" Kiba yelled. "We'll do a Shrimp Circuit; 200 push-ups, 200 pull-ups, 200-crunches, 105 barbell curls, and then we'll go run a few kilometers to an ice cream place. Cause I'm feeling nice for only today." Miranda made no arguments with this and rubbed her hands. "How long do I have," she asked, lying onto the mat, ready to start her training for the day. Leonid got into push-up position, ready to follow suit. He knew if he didn't, Kiba would get mad and ruin the chance to get free ice cream. "You guys have...45 minutes to do so. Let's get a move on." ---- After some pain and gain, Miranda finally arrived at the ice cream parlour Kiba spoke about. With a huff she stood, sweat dripping off her. Miranda said nothing but gave a faint wave towards Kiba who, as always, got their before Miranda. Kiba waved in response, Leonid popping out behind him, holding his cup of ice cream. He took a spoon of his Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream, before awkwardly waving at Miranda. Kiba turned towards the man running the ice cream parlour. "Two scoops of mint chocolate, please." Kiba said. The man running the station nodded. Kiba gestured the group to a small table. Leonid made his way over, and so did Kiba with the mint chocolate. He handed the cone over to Miranda, a soft smile on his face. "Alright, eat up and enjoy your break time." Kiba began. "We'll be taking the long way back." Miranda nodded, taking the cone off of Kiba. She took her time eating, savouring every bit. Any part of her body that ached seemed to disappear as the happiness of ice cream filled Miranda. Leonid tossed his now empty cup of ice cream into a nearby trashcan and sat back down. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kiba cleared his throat loudly. Leonid simply sighed. "A-Are you f-feeling better, Miranda?" Miranda stopped for a second, taking a look at Leonid. She had been so focused that she hadn't really paid much attention to him and she felt bad. She nodded. "What's with the bandages, if you don't mind me asking?" Leonid smiled, something he didn't do often. "There was a zebra involved." he murmured, adjusting his hood. Miranda stared at her ice cream, mid-way from eating. "Sorry, did you say a z-zebra!" Leonid nodded grimly, pretending that he was being deadly serious. "Yeah, a zebra...I don't like remembering that incident." Miranda was silent for a moment, trying to respect Leonid privacy - and buying the whole story completely - and so ate her ice-cream in silence, but she couldn't help it. "what happened? Please tell me!" she blurted out. Leonid looked down, an inaudible chuckle leaving his lips. "When I was younger, my parents too me to a zoo. The zebra enclosure wasn't locked down right and...they trampled over me..." he responded, his expression still blank. Leonid wasn't usually this talkative, but he always found it in himself to tell people strange and completely falsified stories about why he wore his bandages. Miranda was speechless as she finished off her ice-cream. "I-I'm sorry to bring such a hard torn story to light once more. It must of been painful," she said slomnly. Then, she suddenly smiled, extending her hand. "I want to apologise one more time for my rudeness today and the things you have send me do today, I promise, you won't see me in such a state like this again." Leonid would normally be unwilling to talk to others, but Miranda seemed...okay. Plus, she had fallen for his little trick, so he decided to play nice. He clasped her hand, shaking it. "I-It's okay...We all have our bad days." Miranda sent another smile before he looked at Kiba who had been unusually quiet. "I am assuming you want me to run back to the dojo?" she enquired. Kiba shook his head. "I'll drive you guys home. Last drip of kindness you'll get from me. After this, I'm amping up the training too." Miranda sighed, no big surprise there. "Will Leo be joining us?" it wasn't exactly aimed at one of them to answer but rather at both, would Kiba allow him to join and would Leo want to come. "For what? The car ride? Yeah, he is." A disappointed stare was aimed at Kiba. "I meant training," she stated, avoiding adding anything negative about Kiba's lack of brains. "If he wants to, sure." Kiba responded. He looked at Leonid expectantly, and Leo sighed. "...Maybe every now and then." "There you have it!" Kiba exclaimed. "Now, I'll be in the car. Buy more ice cream if you want, but hurry up." Miranda nodded before smiling at Leo. "I am going to buy some ice-cream for my parents, do you want some more?" Leonid shook his head. "N-No." he responded, quickly shooting up to his feet. "I'm uh. Gonna, er. Go to the...car...bye." Leonid murmured, getting quieter by the second. He scuffled off, leaving Miranda to her lonesome. With slight confusion over the sudden change of Leonid's personality she stared with a small wave. Thinkin very little of it she picked up a tub of chocolate ice cram before following suit, entering the car. It didn't take Miranda to realise that Kiba clearly didn't run. She said nothing but clearly was annoyed at the thought. Kiba looked back at the pair. "Seatbelts, I'm taking a shortcut. I can't stand the traffic." As they got onto the road, Kiba placed a piece of gum into his mouth, chewing quietly. "So, shrimp," he began. "Where do you want me to drop you off?" Miranda looked at him with slight concern but did as she was told. His question only gave her more concern. "Uh... my home if you remember where it is. You did drop me off one day did you not?" "Yeah, no problem." Kiba responded, taking a sudden sharp turn. Leonid hit his head on the top of the car and cursed in Russian. Kiba laughed it off. They remained in silence, the only noise being the car radio playing the current mainstream music. The man pulled up by her house, nodding. "Here's your stop, shrimpy. I'll see you tomorrow at the dojo." Miranda felt dizzy after the ride and took a mental note to run home instead of letting Kiba take her home in his car. Maybe that was his master plan, she thought before sighing, unbuckling herself and grabbing her ice-cream. "Thank you for today Sensei," and with that she bolted towards her house door, not denying or accepting the request to go to the dojo. Kiba only shook his head. "I'll drop you off, Leonid. Have fun tomorrow." Leonid shivered. "Y-Yeah." ----